Yagrum Bagarn (Morrowind)
Yagrum Bagarn is a resident of the Corprusarium and the last known living Dwemer. He is infected with Corprus, and can only move around with the help of a modified Centurion Spider's lower half. He is a good friend of Divayth Fyr, a powerful and ancient mage who oversees the Corprusarium and Tel Fyr. Yagrum is also the author of Tamrielic Lore. History During the First Era, Yagrum Bagarn was a Master Crafter working for the Dwemer Chief Tonal Architect Kagrenac. When the Numidium was activated in 1E 700, it caused the Disappearance of the Dwemer. Bagarn was in an undescribed Outer Realm at the time and was not affected.Dialogue with Yagrum Bagarn He later returned to Nirn and went to Vvardenfell. At some point, he contracted Corprus, which caused his body to deform and bloat and went under the care of Divayth Fyr.Events of He still researches about what happened to his race, although so far without success. He has recorded his work in the hope that it may be of some benefit to other Tamrielic races. Interactions Corprus Cure The Nerevarine must retrieve the Dwemer Boots of Flying Yagrum Bagarn is trying to repair for Fyr. Yagrum Bagarn and Wraithguard Later, if necessary, he can activate the Wraithguard if the Nerevarine has a reputation of 20 and Bagarn has a disposition of 90, or just a reputation of 30, or the documents "Dagoth Ur's Plans" and "The Plan to Defeat Dagoth Ur" (which are in the same room as Vivec—thus easier to obtain than the non-working Wraithguard). He will also need Kagrenac's Planbook and Kagrenac's Journals, since he is not an expert on the Wraithguard's use (although he helped create it). Once the requirements are fulfilled, the Nerevarine will need to equip the Wraithguard (and will be hit for 201–225 damage the first time it is equipped). Mystery of the Dwarves He is one of only two people in Vvardenfell who can readily translate Aldmeris (the other being Baladas Demnevanni). After translating the books The Egg of Time and Divine Metaphysics, Bagarn says that he would ordinarily explain in detail the theories presented in the books, but believes that Kagrenac's ideas must die as their master has. Dialogue Cut dialogue Bagarn has three lines of recorded voice dialogue, none of which made it into the game. They can be found with the Construction Set, and are listed as follows: Quote *''"I have Lord Fyr's Dwemer boots. That's what you're here for, aren't you?"'' -During Corprus Cure Trivia *Though he is a sentient being, Bagarn is still technically considered a creature by gameplay mechanics. As such, he is affected by certain spells and can be soultrapped. *Killing Bagarn will cause Divayth Fyr to become hostile permanently. *Just in front of Yagrum Bagarn is a chest which contains the powerful Daedric artifact Volendrung. Appearances * ** * * ** * cs:Yagrum Bagarn de:Yagrum Bagarn es:Yagrum Bagarn (Morrowind) pl:Yagrum Bagarn (Morrowind) ru:Ягрум Багарн (персонаж) uk:Яґрум Багарн nl:Yagrum Bagarn Category:Morrowind: Tel Fyr Characters Category:Authors